(?) Mark will remeber that
by Cami089
Summary: "Mark? Are you alright?" Lee asked, looking at me. I breathed heavily. "Y-Yeah. It missed me but, I'm just a little shook up." I said, offering a nervous smile. Lee patted my back. "It'll be alright man. We should eat soon, so don't think about it." He said, walking away. "I wouldn't be to excited for that." A voice said from behind me, causing me to turn around.
1. Chapter 1

"Would ya just look at it Mark?" Sam exclaimed, staring at my dad's tractor.

I gulped.

"I dunno. It looks scary...I mean, what if you fell underneath that while it was on!?" I said, a chill running down my spine.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"But...wouldn't you just love to ride this thing!?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

I crossed my arms.

"No! We could get in _so _much trouble if we get caught! I'm serious! My Dad would never let me leave the house! Like, ever!" I yelled, before fixing my glasses, which had drooped down to the bottom of my nose.

Sam ignored me, and touched the tractor.

"Aw come on Mark! We're only 13...like once!" Same yelled, before gripping my shoulders.

"I NEED to see this thing in action, man! If you don't drive this, I will. And you KNOW what happened to Ms. Nesbit's house when I mowed it!" He yelled, and I remembered. poor Ms. Nesbit's yard was ruined.

If Sam drove that thing...oh boy.

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it. Sheesh!" I grumbled, climbing onto the tractor.

"Ok, so.." I began talking to myself, when I heard Sam yell something.

"What?!" I asked.

Nothing.

"Whatever. HEY SAM! I THINK I GOT I-" I was cut off to the machine suddenly lurching backwards.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and fumbled for the controls, before it sputtered to a stop. My entire body was shaking, and when I opened my eyes, instead of seeing the complete mess I made of my yard...

I saw red liquid oozing down my glasses. I quickly yanked hem off, and cleaned then with my T-shirt before putting them back on. My eyes went wide, and I felt a strangled cry escape my throat. I jumped off the tractor, and ran as fast as I could, towards my friend. Or...what was left of him.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"


	2. Mark and Max

23 YEARS LATER

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wakey Wakey!" Max said, shaking me.

"Nugh..." I grumbled, before turning around.

"I said get up. Don't make me drag you out." He growled, before yanking the covers off of me.

I sat up, and looked around.

"Dude! Its almost 11:00! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" I demanded, grabbing my glasses, and opening my drawer, before pulling out a T-shirt.

"Relax. Coach said he didn't need ya until one. Figured you could get somethin' to eat. Impress your la-day." He said, with a goofy grin.

"Dude, I will punch you in the eyes if you don't shut up." I growled, pulling on my pants.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically.

I shook my head, and pulled on my jacket.

"Wow. the jacket and everything, huh?" He chuckled, before I shoved him.

"Come on. I'm starved." I said, and we both jogged down to the cafeteria.

I instantly saw Lilly, and I felt a small smile creep on my face.

"Jesus, your pathetic. Just go talk to her!" He shouted.

"Nononono!" I said, but it was to late.

"LILLY! HEY! LILLY!" he called, waving his arms.

"MAX!" I hissed, trying to make him stop.

Lilly walked over.

"What? you got my attention? Oh, hey Mark." She said with a smile.

I smiled sheepishly, and max rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I'm hungry. you two talk." Max said with that same stupid smirk, before walking away.

I swallowed.

"So...you been home lately?" I asked, not thinking of anything else to say.

"No. Last time I was, was Christmas. You?"

I shrugged.

"I don't really remember. My Dad kinda hates my guts, my Mom's dead. There's just...not good memories there." I said, looking away, and shaking my head.

Lilly put a hand on my shoulder.

"My mom's dead too. I guess I kind of feel your pain." She said, and removed her hand.

"Thanks Lilly." I said, looking away.

"Where are ya from? I don't think I've actually ever hear you talk about your home?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm from Memphis. You?"

"Atlanta." She said, with a brief smile.

"Mark I-" Lilly started to say, before Max came back.

"Mark...you gotta eat something. You're gonna fail your exam, and then you'll never fly a plane. Come on!" He said pulling me away from Lilly.

"Bye!" I called, before turning around, to run with Max.

"Thanks a lot." I grumbled. he didn't get my sarcasm.

"Your welcome buddy."

"Mark. Its ok." Max said patting my back, as I threw up into the toilet.

"No...its...not." I said gasping for air.

"Mark I..." Max started saying, before he stopped himself.

"Look, I would've done the same thing. What we saw was...disgusting." Max said, shaking his head at the memory.

Thinking of it made me gag again, and I continued to throw up. I finally sat back and looked at Max. He looked at me, sympathy on his face.

"Max...what we saw...wasn't normal...Its like something you would see from a...a horror movie. Not an air force base." I said, and looked down at the tiles on the floor.

Max opened his mouth to say something, when a large alarm sounded.

"Mark...what's going on?" Max asked nervously.

I racked my mind. This alarm...it was different. there were certain noises we had to hear, and know what to do. But...this wasn't an alarm I had ever herd before. I didn't know what it was.

"MARK!" Max yelled at me, as the alarm got louder.

"I'M THINKING!" I yelled back. Then it hit me. "No. No fucking way..." I muttered, looking at Max.

"WHAT!?" He demanded, his eyes wide with terror.

"...Zombies."


	3. Where's Max?

"...What the hell Mark! Why would you joke in time like this!?" He barked, his face red with anger.

"I'm serious!" I yelled, before heaving out a sigh. He looked at me, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Max!? Where the hell are you going!?" I demanded.

He ignored me, causing me to get up and follow him. A ton of people were already in the hallways, and I couldn't find Max.

"Mark! come on!" Someone barked, and shoved me forward.

"B-But...wait what...wait!" I yelled trying to stop, but looking around, and realizing it was my commander.

"Oh...yeah ok." I said, as he jogged away.

I followed everyone else, until I made it to the launching level. The large garage door had been opened, and people were fleeing. I felt my feet glued to the ground, as I swallowed. I began to run towards the opening, not exactly knowing what I was doing. I passed people fighting with the creatures, and blood everywhere. I finally spotted Max, and heaved a breath out.

"Max!" I yelled, running towards him.

"MARK! WE GOTTA GO!" He yelled, grabbing my arm, and pulling me back towards the base.

"AGH! HELP ME!" A younger girl called.

"Max! Its Lucy! we gotta help!" We turned around, right to see a decaying creature take a chomp off her face.

Max and I both stared in horror, as she screamed bloody murder, begging for mercy.

"M-Mark. We gotta go!" I didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Remember Mark. We can't risk opening this door!" Max barked.

A small group of us had joined together, considering areas of the air force were swarming with biters.

"I know! But RJ got hurt yesterday. He needs those supplies. I know where it is! Plus I'm the fastest-"

"I SAID NO!" Max yelled, storming away.

I growled and walked over to the others. Lilly has left hours before everything happened, and I missed her. I...never even gotta tell her what I thought about her...

Our group is small, considering. There's only 7 of us left. It started as about 30. The only ones are Max, myself, RJ, Ethan, Willow, Paige, and Steven. The smart ones, I guess. Max lost his girlfriend, Alexis, in the first week, and is devoted to protecting this group. In my opinion, he's gone a little insane.

"Hey Mark. So, uh, I'm guessing he said no?" Willow said, her voice filled hurt.

"Yeah." I said with no emotion.

"Hey. Mark. I'm fine." RJ said, his voice weak.

He had gotten infected. He wasn't going to be fine. But no one could bring themselves to kill him. Not only was he the youngest, but he was one of the nicest guys here too.

"Mark. I need to talk to you." Max said, gesturing me to follow him.

"Look. I'm sorry I blew up at ya. But...we gotta get rid of RJ. He's going to die, and come back. We don't need another Tyler incident do we?" Max asked, gripping my shoulders.

I shook my head, and looked away.

"Good. We'll just dump him in the Cafeteria. " He said sternly.

We all knew that was were they bodies were disposed.

"RJ...uh, I hate to say this but-"

Paige shook her head at me.

"He's dead, Mark."

I exhaled.

"You guys know what we have to do..." They nodded, and I went to get Max.

Only he wasn't there.

"Max?" I asked, walking out of the room, with the door wide open.

"Max?" I called, a little louder.

Suddenly, a scream came from down the hallway.

"Come on! Get RJ and lets go! I think Max needs our help!" I demanded, and everyone got ready.

Steven and Willow grabbed RJ, and Paige and Ethan jogged up to me. "What's the plan?" I shook my head. _I'm not supposed to be in charge! Ok, clear your head Mark..._

"Steven and Willow, you two take RJ and dump him. Willow and Ethan, go down that side of the hallway. If you don't find anything, head back to the room. If I'm not back in five minutes, wait longer." I yelled, before darting down the hallway.

"MAX! MAX! Come on don't play games with me man!" I yelled desperately, searching for my best friend.


	4. Pleasedont leave me

"Max! MAX!" I yelled, becoming frantic.

My heart was beating fast. I finally rounded the hallway, and felt my heart sink.

"NOOO!" I screamed, seeing my best friend laying on the ground, a pool of red forming around him.

I ran to his side, tears swelling in my eyes.

"M-Max...its gonna be ok!" I said, putting pressure on the chunk missing from his stomach. "Y-Your gonna be ok..." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"N-No...Mark...get out of he...re..." Max said weakly, putting bloody hand on my shoulder.

I removed my hands, staring at Max, my tears dripping on his cheek.

"D-Don't be much a wimp..." He choked out, forcing a smile, causing me to laugh softly.

"Max...please..." I sobbed, before clasping my hand around his.

"I'm gonna die Mark..." He said, his voice raspy.

I hung my head in defeat.

"I know..."

"You can't let me come back..." He whispered, causing me to look at him.

"No! Max your my best friend! I can't kill you!" I yelled, looking at him, sniffling.

"MARK." He said, his voice stern, his eyes beginning to swell with tears.

"Life now is screwed up. And isn't going to be the hardest thing you will ever do. Far from it. You will suffer loss way worse then mine. And some people are gonna be like me. Mark. I am begging you, as your friend. **Kill me.**"

I squeezed my eyes shut, before hugging my best friend in a tight grip. He hugged me back, and we stayed like that for a minute. I finally pulled back, and looked straight at him. He forced a smile, which slowly faded, and his eyes became dull.

**_And I knew he was dead._**

I sobbed loudly, and I don't think I had ever cried so hard. I exhaled deeply, before wiping my eyes as good as possible. I slowly shut Max's, dead cold eyes. I stood up, and pulled the hand gun from my pocket.

"Max...I'm so sorry. You wouldn't have died. If it weren't for me. I wish this didn't happen to you. And I wish more then anything...that it was me and not you." I shook my head, and looked at Max, before pointing the gun at his skull.

I squeezed my eyes tightly, before pulling the trigger. After hearing the gunshot ring out, I crumpled to the ground, bawling. I didn't care about the others. I knew I couldn't stay here. I jogged back to the room, and crammed as many things into my duffle bag as possible. Clothes, weapons, and ammo. I ran out of the room, not daring to look back, Max's dead body flashing in my mind.

**1 Hour Later~**

I hopped out of the jeep.

"Well...now I'm out of gas. Could this day get any better!?" I asked, slamming my fist I into the side of the jeep.

Suddenly, the biters began swarming out of the woods.

"Great! Just great!" I yelled, laughing. "ya know what?! Just kill me!? Huh?!" I said, sounding like a maniac, when a couple of gun shots went off.

Soon, all of the biters were dead, and I looked up to see who had made the noise.

"...Mark?!" A familiar voice came, and I turn around.

"L-Lilly...?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"Oh my god! Your alive!" She exclaimed, before running towards me, and embracing me.

I was A bit shocked, but I hugged her back.

"Where is everyone...?" She asked, and I could tell she already knew the answer.

"They're dead." I said, my answer harsh.

"...Max?"

A small sob escaped my lips, and I looked away.

"...This morning..."

Lilly put a hand on her mouth, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"...I'm so sorry...I knew you two were close." She said, looking down.

"Look, I've got a group, near Macon. And I can tell you've got quiet a bit of food on your hands. You can join. If ya want." She replied, crossing her arms.

"I'd like that." I said, smiling a true, happy smile for the first time that day.

|I'm starting to like this! you guys?|


	5. Welcome to the group

Silence. Absolute silence. But the thing is, there was nothing to say. Lilly had told me, pretty much everything.

"Mark...don't worry. I'm sure everyone will love you!" She exclaimed, before returning to silence.

After a few more minutes we arrived to some thick brush. "We're pretty much here." She said, climbing through it.

They had really fortified the place. As some people slid open the gates, I received harsh glares from everyone. "Look, Mark and I are friends, back from the air force. He's...had a rough day, and he has food." Lilly said, patting my back.

"Lee, Kenny, and I will go get the food from the jeep. Mark, why don't you stay here. Try and get to know a few people."

Lilly said, before two men got up, before a man with darker skin walked up to me.

"Welcome to the group." He said, his voice actually happy.

"Thanks." I muttered, and he followed Lilly and the other man.

I looked around the lot. there were two kids, coloring on a bored, who didn't seem to notice me, An older man, who frowned and shook his head at me, a girl wearing a purple vest, and a man with dirty blonde hair, working on what looked like the beginning of an alarm system.

I walked over trying to think clearly, over to a sofa, when I was greeted by a little girl and boy. "Hi!" The little boy said happily. The girl sort of hid behind him.

"Hi." I said, sighing loudly.

"I'm Duck. And this is Clementine." He said, stepping to the side, so I could fully see the little girl.

"Hi." Clementine said softly. "I'm Mark. So...how old are you two?" I asked. Lord, I felt awful for these kids. I mean, after everything that's happened, there were still kids in this.

"I'm 10." Duck said happily, puffing out his chest.

"A-and I'm 8." Clementine said shyly.

I shook my head, and walked away from the kids, who waved goodbye.

"New Guy. Come er' for a econd." the old man grumbled.

"Oh. Um...hi?" I sid, shrugging my shoulders.

"You...know my daughter?" He asked, and I suddenly began to feel bad bout this conversation.

"yeah. We've been friends for about 3 years. Why?" I asked, feeling I already knew the answer to this.

"Well. Stay the fuck away from her." The man spat. I nodded, and slowly walked away, feeling nervous.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." A girl said, making me jump. She giggled and I turned around.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone. I'm Carley. The kids over there are Duck and Clementine. The grouch is Larry. The two men that went on a supply hunt are Lee and Kenny. the guy working on the bells is Doug. I don't think you have seen Katjaa yet, but she's in one of these rooms." the woman said looking around.

"Here, I'll show find you a room that isn't taken yet." Carley said, before walking away.

I stood awkwardly, waiting for Carley to come back, with my hands in my pockets. A soccer ball skidded over to me, and stopped at my feet. Duck grinned at me, hoping I would come play. I sighed and kicked the ball gently back to him. A few seconds later, it skidded back to me. Duck and Clementine giggled, causing me to kick it back, a little irritated. _Skid, skid, skid, skiiiid. _I looked at the kids, a silly grin slowly spreading on my face.

"Alright that's it!" I said with a laugh. The kids squealed as I ran towards them. I chased them around for a few minutes, tagging them, only to be tagged seconds later.

"We're back!" A man said, with a thick southern accent, and I saw Lilly and the other two men, with my bags of food and such. Everyone's eyes went wide, and we all walked over to the food.

"...ya know. I think you'll fit in jus' fine." The man with the southern accent said, patting my back.


	6. CONTEST

|CONTEST|

Hello! uWu Ok, so when mark and gang go to the St, Johns, I'm planning on adding **5 original characters. **

Now, since I have a Tumblr, I found an OC blog I really like, imnotanothercannibal (BESURE TO FOLLOW HER SHE'S AWESOME AND I LOVE HER TO DEATH!)

So, I will be accepting 4 characters, based on what you guys want. Simply write a review, containing:

Name (first & last plz):

Age:

Sex:

Weapon:

Background (what have they experienced so far?)

Likes;

Dislikes:

Biggest Fear:

(Others that you feel needed.)

So, as the story goes on, I will look at em, and pick the _**first four characters.**_

~Cami.


	7. A long night

"Mark...Mark? Mark! Wake up man, I'm serious!" Max said, shaking my arm.

"M-Max!? Y-Your alive?" I stuttered, before he looked at me, with pleading eyes, as his chest began to bleed.

"M-Mark..." He mumbled before collapsing to the ground, a bloody heap.

"Max!? Max! I'm not gonna let you die twice buddy! Please! Stay with me!" I begged, before shooting up in my bed.

I was sweating, and I felt my entire body shaking. I got out of my bed.

_I just need some fresh air...Max is dead..._

I thought to myself, as I opened my door. The motor inn was dead silent, and it was pitch black outside. Carley had given me a room, and everyone gradually went to bed. Lilly and I stayed up hours, talking about what we've been through. She eventually went to bed, and followed her, not long after. after I climbed the stairs down to the main plot, I collapsed on the couch, by the R.V. I placed my head in my hands, and silently thought about everyone I lost. And abandoned.

"...couldn't sleep either, huh?" the guy, Doug asked.

I jerked back. How did I not see him on thee lawn chair over there...? I shook my head.

"No. I uh, had a bad dream I guess." I said with a chuckle, and Doug grinned.

"Don't we all now a days?" Doug said, sighing. "...I know its none of my business, but have you lost anyone?" He asked, looking at me.

I slowly nodded my head, and took off my glasses to rub my eyes. "...I lost a lot of my friends on the first day. And...I lost my best friend yesterday." I muttered, not wanting to think about it.

I put my glasses back on and looked at Doug, whose eyes were wide.

"Oh...I uh..."

"Its fine Doug." I said with a chuckle.

"I lost my uncle." Doug said, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry Doug." I said, not thinking of anything better to say.

"Its fine. I mean, its been 2 months, but...ya know." He said with a shrug. "I...I know its kinda grade School-ish, but...uh...you like anyone here?" Doug asked, with a small look of hope.

"Nah...I barley know anyone here." I lied, then tried to get the matter off me. "...You?"

Doug blushed a bit at the question, before answering. "...Carley."

I let out a snicker. Doug made a face at me.

"...I guess I'm gonna try to get some sleep. see ya in the morning." Doug said, before walking away.

I nodded, and smiled until he was out of sight, before putting my head and in my hands, and let out a small sob. Tears stream down my cheeks, and I couldn't help but wondering what's the point anymore. I mean, I could just leave this screwed up world. Not like anyone would miss me. I quickly wiped my eyes, and stood up, and trudged back up to my room. I opened the door, and almost yelled to see Carly in my room.

"C-Carley?" I asked the shaking woman, rocking back and forth on my floor. She was mumbling something but I couldn't hear what.

I walked towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately jerked away, and stood up. "Carley? Are you alright?" I asked, before she snapped her head at me. tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes were blood shot. She was panting heavily.

"They're all dead..." She muttered, before taking out her gun.

"Whoa! Carley. put down the gun." I begged, hoping she wouldn't pull the trigger, on anyone.

She pointed the weapon at me. And I raised my hands. "Hey. Its ok. Its me. Mark." I said, as calm as possible.

Carley continued crying, not moving the gun.

"I'm going to take the gun now. Ok?" I asked, slowly moving towards her. by the time I grabbed the gun, she gave it to me, with out putting up a fight.

_Maybe some of these people are worse then I thought?_

I thought silently, and Carley fell to the ground. I bent down next to her. "hey...its ok." I whispered, and she wiped her eyes.

"I wont tell anyone. I promise." I said calmly, and she nodded her head.

"Thank you." She murmured, her voice weak. I simply nodded and she left the room, not saying another word.


End file.
